Dear Journal
by Ztarlight
Summary: Some things should be kept a secret. (SonAmy)


* * *

Disclaimer: Same old drill... Sonic & Co. are property of Sega.  
  
Authour's notes: Ever have one of those fics that just needs to be written? You know, a way to express yourself because no other method will do? This is one of those fics. This is a one-shot, SonAmy fic, and I do not plan on adding any chapters after this one. The characters are likely to appear OOC at time, but... bear with me here. That's why it's fanfiction. ;;  
  
Once again, this is a SonAmy. Any non-supporters of this couple have been properly cautioned.

* * *

Grey.  
  
The world to her seemed grey.  
  
Even the hedgehog in front of her seemed grey. Except for his eyes, his bright green eyes, which now burned with a red fury, boring invisible holes through her trance-like gaze.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
Amy said nothing. She didn't know what to say.

---------------------------------------------------------

It had all started out so innocently.  
  
One boring, cloudy Saturday afternoon, Amy had stopped over at her boyfriend's house to say hello. Sonic, who had just woken up, invited her to help herself at whatever food he had while he took a shower. Amy felt hungry, but only because she was bored, and she didn't want to eat out of boredom, no, that would hurt the girlish figure she worked so hard to maintain. So instead, she began to tidy the living room, since Sonic's apartment was always somewhat of a mess.  
  
Along the way she decided she liked cleaning for him, and started to sing a light tune as she worked. She pushed back the couch and giggled at the pile of clothes and papers strewn carelessly underneath. "That's my Sonic..." she sighed with a mixture of amusement and hopelessness in her voice. A red turtleneck, a black sweater, and a...  
  
"Notebook?"  
  
A small notebook, maybe about 75 pages, probably less, lay at her feet. A ladybug was adorned on the heavy cover. Amy picked it up, intrigued. Could this possibly belong to Sonic? Something this... feminine? Not growing suspicious, but curious, Amy forgot her self-assigned cleaning duties and sat on the couch, and began to read.  
  
These words, these thoughts, all strung so flawlessly together... this was Sonic's handwriting, but could it really be Sonic's work? She sat, mesmerized, not noticing the water shut off, not noticing the bathroom door open, not noticing the footsteps padding down the hallway.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
She never heard him call her name. Not only until he entered the threshold and screamed at her to put the book away did she take any heed.  
  
She flinched as he snatched it up from her. "That's my private journal!"  
  
Amy let out a tiny gasp and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize..."  
  
Sonic sighed. She honestly didn't know about the book, but how much did she read? "It's okay... but next time, you'll know." And he walked down the hall to put it away.  
  
Amy watched him in awe. A private journal? Amy admitted to herself how curious she was, and how wonderful she thought of what he wrote. It wasn't right, but... she had to see the book again. But how? she wondered.  
  
Over the next few days, she found a way. She would run errands for him and drop her items off when he wasn't home, or wait until he was in the shower, and even took the riskiest glances whenever his back would merely be turned. It was wrong of her, she knew, but the allure was so tempting. It became like a drug to her: so wrong of her to do, and yet so addicting!  
  
She expected to get caught. A few times she almost wanted to be caught, so it might be an incentive to stop. But it never happened. She was never caught by Sonic, and eventually the guilt caused her to confess on that Tuesday, and she stood in the doorway of his bedroom, holding back tears, spilling apologies.

---------------------------------------------------------

"How could you?"  
  
Amy searched her mind for an answer. Truly, she hadn't the vaguest idea why. It could've been the allure of doing something risky, living on the edge in some sort of way. It could've been the desire for more exposure to his beautiful thoughts. Or maybe, just maybe...  
  
"I wanted to know what you were thinking."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" He turned to the window. "You knew that was off-limits."  
  
In her own defense, Amy pointed out that if the journal was so sacred to him, he wouldn't have left it lying under the couch so carelessly.  
  
"And why should I have had to hide it?" he spat angrily. "I thought I could trust you!"  
  
Amy dropped her head in shame. He was right. Saying nothing, she turned and walked down the hallway until she met the front door of his apartment.  
  
Sonic heard the quiet click of the door echo off the walls. He reached for his journal in order to vent, but dropped it back on the dresser. "What's the point _now_?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday morning Amy woke up disturbed. She hadn't had a dream, but she knew she tossed and turned a lot, and by 4AM she was wide awake. Still she lay in bed until about seven, having no reason to get up until her stomach told her to.  
  
She went out to have breakfast, rather than eating in. Eating at the local diner usually cheered her up, since the employees and the regulars were very friendly. Four dollars and forty-five minutes later, she left the diner, feeling better about her situation, but now it was time to try and make it better.  
  
Her first decision was to try and talk to him. She walked up the stairs to his third-floor apartment, and, silently praying that he hadn't changed the lock, stuck her key into the door.  
  
He hadn't. She swung up the door and called out his name, softly at first, then a little louder as she made her way into the apartment. "I need to talk to you..." she would plead every so often.  
  
Silence. No one was home. Then Amy remembered it was his shopping day. She walked to the end of the hall and checked the bedroom, just to be sure.  
  
The bed was unmade, and Sonic's shoes were gone. Across the room, next to the window, sat the dresser, and the ladybug book tossed carelessly on top of it.  
  
Amy held her breath. Once again the allure was there, but... she had done enough damage, and yet it was so tempting...  
  
With her feet planted firmly in the doorway, Amy grabbed ahold of the brass knob and pulled it towards her as she took a step backwards. She door shut with a click, and she turned around and leaned against it, letting out an exhale of satisfaction.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Amy looked up. Sonic was at the other end of the hall, a paper bag full of groceries in his arms. She smiled and began jogging towards him. "I was looking for you..."  
  
"Looking for me. Right." He put the bag on the kitchen table and dropped the keys alongside it. "Or maybe you were looking for the me in my head."  
  
Amy felt her blood run cold. She took a step back. "No... no, Sonic, I didn't read it this time... you have to believe me!"  
  
"And how do you expect me to do that, huh?!" His voice grew increasingly louder and he slammed his fist on the table, causing the girl to jump. "You deliberately invaded my privacy, and you still expect me to trust you?"  
  
Amy bit her lip, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "Why couldn't you trust me with those thoughts, then?"  
  
Sonic threw his hands in the air. "Good God Amy, we're DATING, not chained to each other's side! Although we may as well be, the way you like to hold me down."  
  
She gave him an incredulous look. "Hold you down...?"  
  
"And even if we were married," he continued, "that doesn't give you any right to try and read my mind." He sighed. "Not even my thoughts are safe anymore."  
  
She held back her tears again. "Sonic, I... I didn't know you felt that way."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Sure ya didn't. I don't buy it, now that you seem to know every thread of my being."  
  
Amy grabbed her purse and ran.  
  
Sonic heard the door slam behind him. For a moment he felt bad about getting so upset. Quickly he shook his head, erasing his mind of such a feeling. Why should he feel bad about anything?  
  
"I was the one who was wronged here..."

---------------------------------------------------------

Thursday passed by without a word from the pink hedgehog. Sonic didn't get worried. She would be fine in a few days, and eventually he would come to trust her again, but right now, it was probably best that they be apart.  
  
Friday morning arrived with the dawn as usual. Sonic felt calmer, but still hurt, and decided to make his morning jog a little longer than usual in order to help keep himself sorted out.  
  
Heading back to his apartment, he noticed one thing different than when he left: on the table was a card, and a single red rose. The card had a picture of a wilted pink rose on the cover, and said "I'm Sorry..." in gold script. Opening the card, Sonic sighed at the sight of Amy's neat script, and was tempted to tear up the card and throw it away. However, he knew this reaction would've been childish, and decided to at least read what she had to say before tossing it in the trash.

_Sonic,  
  
Words alone cannot express how sincerely sorry I am for what I did to you. I know it was wrong to invade your privacy like that, and I can understand you being mad at me. But please, don't let this affect us. I don't want to lose you over something so trivial. I promise I won't try it again. And I'll keep this promise.  
  
If you believe me, meet me for lunch at noon at the little cafe on the corner.  
  
Love,  
  
Amy Rose  
_  
  
In place of the 'o' in her name was a drawing of a tiny rose. Sonic sighed and glanced at the clock, noting that it was only 7:30. How could he wait until noon?  
  
"Wait a minute. Who says I'm even going?"  
  
_'...the little cafe on the corner...'  
_  
Sonic chuckled. "That's where we first met." He remembered the day so vividly... it was about three years ago, and Amy ran over, asking for an autograph, and talking a mile a minute about how Sonic was her idol. He thought she was a cute little girl, and still thought she was a cute little girl, even though her obsessive fangirl behavior made him insane. "At least she doesn't do that much anymore..."  
  
It happened on a Friday.  
  
Sonic quickly turned to the calendar hanging over the sink.  
  
"Today is Friday..."  
  
He threw the card to the floor. As he turned away, he caught sight of the delicate flower still on the table. He picked it up, ready to shove it in the trash compactor, when he saw something moving on the rose.  
  
A teeny little ladybug was crawling through the petals.  
  
Mystified by the sight, Sonic instinctively held a finger to the petals, and let the little bug crawl onto it. It sat still for a moment, twitching its antennae as if it were talking. Then it flew off, startling the blue speed demon. His kept his gaze fixed on it as it hovered in front of him, then flew out the window and disappeared into the morning air.  
  
Sonic picked up the card and placed on the table, setting the rose carefully on top. Turning on his heel, he walked into his bedroom.  
  
He knew what he had to do. 

-----------  
  
**FIN**


End file.
